Three and Up
by silvagunner
Summary: Deleted Summary
1. Welcome Home Sienna, Part 1, Episode 1

**Jesse: And I declare a start to the next story! Three and Up!**

**Jesse: Now things will be different this roll around. But We'll still have some fun with this**

**Jesse: How many words and reviews can we get at the end of the season? take a guess at the reviews.**

_**Block 1 A**_

"_**Welcome Home, ?, Episode 1, Season 11"**_

**Jesse: Notice anything different? Anyways, to the story.**

* * *

_July 2, 2015, about a week after the ending of Season 10_

"Choo-Choo!" Chuckie said, playing with the train.

"Aren't you spouses to be in preschool?" Tommy said.

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Because they say that school is out!" Chuckie said back.

"Oh" Tommy said, looking down.

"Hey guys!" Jesse said walking over.

"What?" they all said.

_August 27, 2015_

"Where are we going?" Jesse said to his mom.

"To preschool" Laura said.

"Oh no" Jesse said quietly"

_Flashback: August 27, 2012_

_ "Hey everyone!" Jesse said._

_ "Achoo!" Someone then coughed, and then a few days later._

_ Jesse got sick._

_ "I don't fell good" Jesse said, then threw up_

_Fin_

"Do I have to go?" Jesse said.

"Don't worry, you'll be with your friends." Laura said to him.

"Ok" Jesse said back.

_In front of Reptar City Preschool_

"Can you please let Zachary in" Aunt Celeste said.

"Sorry, children had to be 3 by August 15th" the teacher said.

"He is intelligent enough to be classified as a 3 year old." Celeste said.

"Sorry, School Rules say they have to be 3 by now" the teacher said.

"Sorry little buddy" Celeste said, walking to her drive-less van.

"Oh, Didi is here now" Celeste noticed.

"Bye Dil!" Tommy said, hopping out of his booster seat, onto the cement walkway.

"Bye Tommy!" Dil said back.

"Hi Tommy!" Chuckie said, right behind him, in the grass circle that the driveway passes around.

"Hi Chuckie, Hi Tommy!" Phil and Lil said.

"Hi Brothie, Hi Phil and Lil, Hi Tommy!" Kimi said, tackling her brother.

"Please get off of me Kimi!" Chuckie said.

"Ok" Kimi said back. She got off him, and they skipped into the front entrance.

"Wait" Phil said.

"What?" Lil said.

"Were forgetting Jesse!" Phil said.

"I see him right over there" Kimi pointed out.

"Hi Jesse" They all said.

"Let's have some fun!" Jesse said, as they walked through the entrances of Preschool.

_November 26, 2015, Lipschultz Hospital _**(Jesse: This is the main part)**

"Why are we here?" Tommy said, "This is where Dil was born, but he's one now"

"A checkup?" Jesse said.

"Maybe" Tommy said.

_½ hour later_

"My sister is coming out tomorrow! But Susie is getting a new sister" Jesse said, walking back.

"When?" the Rugrats said.

"Today" Jesse said.

"Oh, ok then" Chuckie said.

"Let's go see!" Phil said.

"I guess" Jesse said.

When they go there, Chuckie noticed no babies.

"Where is your sister and Susie's?" Chuckie said.

"I meant tomorrow, Sorry" Jesse said to the Rugrats.

"Well, it's eight-thirty, we should go to bed, cuz this is late" Zack said.

"Yeah, but where" Jesse said.

"Oh, well...ummmm...I don't know" Zack said.

"We'll have to find blankets and sleep on the floor." Tommy said.

"I'm touching no blanket here!" Chuckie said.

"Me too" someone said.

"Who was that?" Phil said.

"Your worst nightmare" the voice said, it was a boy the Rugrats thought.

"Ummm, who are you?" Chuckie said.

"I'm...achooo!" the person, or clown, Chuckie thought, sneezed.

"You Sneezey?" Jesse said. **(Jesse: Snow White, one of the dwarfs, you get it?)**

"NO!" It screamed

"Show yourself" Tommy said.

"Fine, I'm here" a cat said, walking around the conner.

"What?!" Chuckie said," I thought you were a clown, or something scary?!"

"But I'm no cat" the cat said, it looked like a Tiger Cat, but reversed.

"I come from the future, from 2023, I have a message" the cat continued.

"But when is 2023?" Tommy asked.

"In ummm... 8 years" the cat replied, "Anyways, the message is that Jesse with be seriously hurt by the T.A.G. in Scotland School, sponsored by S.A.D in Reptar City, just down the street."

"I go back to Scotland! This is the best day ever!" Jesse said.

"Whata about us?" Kimi said.

"Yayy...oh, sorry" Jesse said, and he let the cat contuine.

"Anyways, back to the message, The rest of you, will be hurt by the sad club in 2024, when you guys are 12." the cat finshied.

Then a poof of a cloud appeared, and two Tommy-like people appeared, one who liked Tommy, but was growing, and had a red striped shirt, and another one, that this time looked like it had Kimi's hair, and was wearing a pink shirt.

"Ummmmm... who you guys?" Tommy said.

"I'm the 2nd Dimension Tommy Pickles, where my life is super boring and stupid" Tommy-2 said.

"I'm the_ 4__th_Dimension Tommy Pickles, now Emily Pickles, where I'm exactly like Tommy, but with a girly side, and, of a course, I'm a girl now" Tommy-4 said.

"Ok then, Sad Tommy and Emily" Jesse said.

"Why the heck are you here" the cat said.

"Elsa-2 sent us, because her kingdom was destroyed by Z-2 and the Zac Bots."

"Wha?" Phil said, "Elsa is on on the box that eats the circles and on the TB sometimes during Reptar."

"Oh, yeah, too many details" Tommy-2 said.

Peter was walking to tell the kids something, when he saw the cat, Tommy-2, and Emily/Tommy-4.

"Ummm...how did you, arghhh!" Peter said, then he was starting to be mauled by the cat.

"Let me talk to them!" the cat said. But as soon as he said that, Peter's Time Cube fell out of his pocket, and hit the dates August 9th, 2037.

"Uh-Oh" Tommy-2 said, "That's not a good day"

_Danville, Disneyland, August 9th, 2037_

"Where are we?" Chuckie said.

The sky looked like it was unhappy at them, it was dark, and it rained and thundered loud.

There were people fighting people and robots.

"What is happening?" Peter asked.

"SHREEEKKK" Came from a distance.

"We should check that out" Emily/Tommy-4 said.

They ran all the way to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard to see to twin standing there, about ready to fight.

"That tree is going to fall" Chuckie said.

"Is my fake daughter born with green eyes, they look unnatural, since so called me and Kimi romance happens?" Peter said.

"No, she is evil" Tommy-2 said.

The fence broke and all the Rugrats, Peter, Tommy-2, and Tommy-4 all fell down into the ground.

"Huh?" the boy looked at them, giving the girl a split-second to punch George in the face.

"Wait, who are you guys?" the girl said.

"I'm Peter Albany, and-" Peter was interrupted by Abigail.

"DAD!" Abigail said.

"And I'm Jesse Barrow" Jesse said.

"I'm Kimi Finster" Kimi said.

"MOM!" Abigail said, almost ready to punch Kimi, only pulling her back was because she was three.

"And I'm Zachary Micheal Whenaburg, nothing fancy today" Zack said.

"You know what, all of you are the Rugrats, and you don't deserved to live. And Peter, if you don't exist, I get to take over the world" Abigail said, as she started to chase them.

"Open the door!" Phil said, as Peter opened it.

"Shut it!" Lil said, but Abigail busted through it.

"I thought doors were blockers" Zack said, running as fast as he could.

"Curd, were pinned" Peter said, George was now with them.

"What happened to Sad Tommy and Emily?" Phil said.

"They went back to their problems" Peter said.

"Were Dead Meat" George said.

"Time to die!" Abigail said, until all but George starting to disappear

"Bye!" Jesse waved, as they disappeared.

"I'm alone" George said quietly.

_10:30 PM, Lipshlutlz Hospital, West Wing_

"Susie, do you know where the toddlers went?" Didi asked.

"I haven't seen them in 2 hours." Susie said, suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Oh, Peter, babies! You are back, and really...dirty" Didi said, looking into the hallway.

"What time is it, Mrs. Pickles" Peter said, getting up.

"It's ten-thirty, the kids should get the Pjs on and go to bed" Didi said, walking into the waiting room.

"Well, kiddies, it's time for bed." Peter said.

"I would like bed" Tommy said. And sure he was tired.

_Same Place, 4:00 AM, November 27, 2015_

"Jesse" Peter said in front of Jesse.

"What?" Jesse said, half asleep.

"Your sister was just born" Peter said to him, and he was still tired.

"What! Yes!" Jesse said, hoping down from his bed.

"Shhhhh! The rest are still sleeping" Peter said.

"Oh" Jesse said.

Both of them were walking down the wing, into Laura's room, and Jesse saw his new sister.

"What's her name, since her youngest older brother is now here" Dana said.

"I think it will be _**Sienna**_" Laura said.

_**That's all of Part 1, Part 2 will be shorter.**_

* * *

**Jesse: Well, that's it, the first chapter of Three and Up, now how many words and reviews can we get at the end of the season, take a guess at the reviews**

**Jesse: That's all for now!**

**Word Count! 1,590 words! This is a great start!**


	2. Welcome Home Sienna, Part 2, Episode 1

**Jesse: Hello, I'm back, and with another chapter.**

_**1st block B**_

"_**Welcome Home, Sienna, Episode 1, Season 11"**_

_Lucy's Hospital Room, 401, 4:03 PM, Nov. 27, 2015_

"Arghhh!" Lucy screamed.

"I see the head" Randy said.

"And Cree has come out!" Didi said, right outside the door.

Back at the play area, the gang were sitting there, with Starr and Sienna in rocking chairs.

"Your sister looks like Starr a year ago" Chuckie said.

"11 months" Jesse said.

"Oh" Chuckie said.

"Guys!" Susie said, running to the 3-year-olds.

"What?" they all said.

"My younger sister was just born!" Susie said.

"Can we see?" the Rugrats said.

"Yep!" Susie said.

"Horray!" the Rugrats said, has they ran down the hallway.

When they got there, they saw Cree and Lucy sitting on then edge on their bed.

"Hi!" Jesse waved at her.

"ByeGirl! ByeGirl! ByeGirl!" Cree said.

"Wha?" Jesse said. Cree looked at her mom's iPhone 6, now a year old, she was on Twitter.

"Bombcom!" Cree said.

"Let me see" Jesse looked over.

"It's thebombdotcom" Jesse said.

"Bombdotcom" Cree said. Then she grabbed Jesse's nose, and tugged it closer to her.

"Oh, Okay then, we've seen enough" Phil said.

"Help me!" Jesse said. But Cree let go anyways, and Jesse went flying back into the wall

"Nevermind" Jesse said, walking out of the room.

"I can't wait to go home" Chuckie said.

"You always want to go home" Phil said.

"So?" Chuckie said back.

_12:30 PM, December 1, 2015, Pickle's House_

"So many babies!" Dil said.

"Dil, you just turned 2, your barely a toddler" Jesse said."

"Oh" Dil said.

"So, wadda do with them." Chuckie said.

"We have a good time, and you know what" Jesse said.

"What" Chuckie said.

"I'm halfway closer to all with you, siblings are pretty good." Jesse said.

"You had Cassie" Chuckie said.

"Yeah, but a younger one, like Kimi or Dil" Jesse said.

"What about Phil and Lil" Chuckie said.

"Yeah, there different" Jesse said.

"Wadda think were going to do?" Chuckie said.

"I don't know, but I know us, and these babies, were going to have adventures, and fun!" Jesse said.

_**End of "Welcome Home, Sienna" Episode 1, Season 11"**_

_**Credits**_

_Writer-Jesse Barrow_

_Rugrats-Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Dil, Susie Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Rugrat's Parents- Stu, Didi, Randy, Lucy- Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_TCKing12's- Peter, Roger, Abigail, Evil Abigail, Chapter 1 (Based off that, you can tell where), Tommy-2._

_Celrock's-Zack, Aunt Celeste._

_Barrow Family- Jesse, Laura, Dana, Cassie, Sienna._

_Lilnate13's- Cree, Starr, S.A.D._

_Jesse Barrow's- The cat, Sally, Tommy-4, this chapter, T.A.G._

_Two and Up/Three and Up-JJB-Jesse Barrow, 2014-2015_

_Rugrats-Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo, 1989, 1991-2004, 2014/15._

**Jesse: Well that's it to at least Monday, goodbye!**

**Word Count! 456 words! Horrid!**


	3. Copyrights and Episode List

**Jesse: Please ask Celrock, Lilnate13 or TCKing12 for their OC's, Jesse, Laura, Cassie, Dana, and Sienna, please PM me for them.**

_**Welcome Home, Sienna**_

**_Episode_**_** 1**_

_**Season 11**_

**_February_**_** 11, 2015, February 14, 2015**_

_**Happy Valentines Day**_

**_Episode_**_** 2**_

_**Season 11**_

**_February_**_** 16, 2015**_

_**Rugrats and Fast Food**_

**_Episode_**_** 3**_

_**Season 11**_

**_February, 16, 2015_**

**_2023_**

**_Episode 4_**

**_Season 11 _**

**_February 20, 2015_**

**_Jesse's Gone!_**

**_Episode 5_**

**_Season 11_**

**_February 23, 2015_**

**_Times are Hard_**

**_Episode 6_**

**_Season 11_**

**_March 22, 2015_**

**_The Real Break-Up_**

**_Episode 7_**

**_Season 11_**

**_March 26, 2015_**

**_Two New Friends_**

**_Episode 8_**

**_Season 11_**

**_April 2015_**

**_Chuckie Lost His Voice! (A Memorial to Chuckie's voice: She died in late December 2014)_**

**_Episode 9_**

**_Season 11_**

**_Later Half of April 2015_**

**_The Goober Fan Guide to Living (Beta Name)_**

**_Episode 10_**

**_Season 11_**

**_Late-April 2015, Early May 2015._**

**_#GirlBye! (Beta Name)_**

**_Episode 11_**

**_Season 11_**

**_Late/Late/Late-April (Probably the 30th) First Half of May 2015_**


	4. Happy Valentines Day!, Episode 2

**Jesse: Happy Late Valentines Day! Here's a chapter for you!**

**Jesse: And we have 40 years of SNL, let's tribute that today.**

"_**Happy Valentines Day!" Episode 2, Season 11**_

_February 14, 201?, Pickle's House_

"Whata wanna do?" Jesse said.

"We can eat the hearts" Tommy said.

"Yeah, sure then" Jesse said.

"Mabey we can see Spike again" Phil said.

"Yeah, sure" Jesse said, as he got up and walked over to Spike and Fifi laying on the floor together.

"Hi guys!" Jesse said.

"Woof!" Spike barked.

"Let's go back there" Phil said.

"Ok" Jesse said.

"Now whata wanna do?" Tommy said.

"Let's sit and eat some of this candy!" Kimi said.

_11:00 PM_

"I finished my candy" Zack said.

"And I'm almost finished with mine" Jesse said.

"Dee, I thought you said that SNL 40 will be on by now" Stu said.

"Oh, here's the commercial for it" Didi said to Stu, pointing to the T.V.

"SNL 40, tomorrow night at 8" the bumper said.

"That makes no sense, that's Sunday night" Chaz said.

"Right now, the SNL Valentines Day special" The T.V. said.

"Where stuck here for the rest of the night" Tommy said.

"Oh, the kids, there all still awake, oh, it must be the candy" Didi said, picking up the toddlers one by one into the nursery for the night.

"Night Chuckie" Tommy said.

"Good Night Tommy" Chuckie said.

_**End of "Happy Valentines Day, Episode 2, Season 11"**_

_**Credits**_

_Writer-Jesse Barrow_

_Nick's and Klasky Cuspo's-Tommy, Phil, Spike, Fifi, Kimi, Stu, Didi, Chaz, Chuckie._

_Celrock's-Zack_

_Jesse's-Jesse B._

_Rugrats-Nickeldoen and Klasky Cuspo_

_Fanfiction-Fanfiction/I use Chrome._

_Two and Up/Three and Up-Jesse Barrow, 2014-2015_

**Jesse: That's it for today, I think I'll post tomorrow.**

**Word Count! 302 words! This will be the shortest I bet. Crud, I need to to better later on.**


	5. Rugrats and Fast Food, Episode 3

**Jesse: Well it's the first non-special episode. Horray!**

_**2nd Block B (Forgot A)**_

"_**Rugrats and Fast Food, Episode 3, Season 11"**_

* * *

_September 21, 2015, 12:30 PM, On the road._

"Weee!" Jesse said, while Sienna was in the front seat, while Tommy, Chuckie, and him were in the back seat.

"Crud" Dana said, passing by Applebee's, where he wanted to go.

"I thought were going there" Chuckie said.

"Well, were not then" Tommy said.

"Gesh, your hair is starting to really grow, Tommy" Dana said, looking at the rear mirror.

"I like hair, a lot" Tommy said, touching his hair.

"Well, we'll have to go to...Wendy's" Dana said, pulling through the parking lot, and parked and walked in the dining area.

"Tommy, Chuckie, and Jesse, I'll get you chicken nugget kid's meal, if you stay put for a few minutes.

"Can't you believe it! Were getting real good stuff today!" Jesse said to Tommy and Chuckie.

"Tommy, don't tell Didi about this trip" Dana said to Tommy.

"Next Up!" The cashier said, as Dana, and the three year olds walked up.

"I'd like 2 cheeseburgers, a small french fry, a small Diet Coke™ and 3 kids meals, with chocolate milk" Dana ordered.

"That will be $13.66" the cashier said.

"Okay then" Dana said, handing over the cash.

Then a few minutes later, the food started to appear on the tray slowly, then about 3 minutes later, the tray had everything they needed, and they walked to a booth, with one chair. Dana was thinking about sitting on it, until,

"I'll sit on the chair!" Chuckie said, as he hopped on the chair.

"We'll sit on the booth then" Jesse said, as he dug into his bag of food.

"Look at my toy! It's like a ummm... I don't know what is mine like" Jesse said, looking at the figure of a book with a ship coming out of it.

"Mine's big SpongeBob SquarePants!" Tommy said.

"Whata about yours Chuckie"

"Mine's a ummm... I don't see a toy" Chuckie said, looking around the bag.

"Maybe they frogots it" Tommy said.

"Guys, let's eat a food fist, then worry about Chuckie's toy later" Dana said, as they all ate there chicken nuggets, or burger, fries, and drink.

"Now let's go and find Chuckie's toy!" Tommy said.

"I got this covered!" Jesse said, as he hopped off the booth and walked up and tried to get the attention of a cashier.

"Hi!" a girl said.

"Who was that?" Jesse said, looking back to see that notorious, Angelica Pickle's.

"Oh, it's one of you dweebs" Angelica said.

"Oh, Hi little guy, whata need, said a lady, who's cash register was just closing up for the day.

"I need a toy for my friend!" Jesse said.

"Oh, ok then" the lady said, walked behind the counter, and got Jesse a toy.

"Here you go, have a nice day!" the lady said, walking out of the back entrance, and eventually into her car.

"Hand over the toy!" Angelica said to Jesse.

"No! It's for Chuckie!" Jesse said, running away.

"I got your toy!" Jesse said, as Jesse gave to Chuckie, they all heard a loud scream.

"BUT DADDY! I JUST WANNA EAT HERE! PLEASE! I'LL SAY SORRY TO HIM!" Angelica screamed, as she was dragged out the door by her parents.

"Well you know what?" Tommy said.

"What?" Chuckie said.

"That Jesse saved the day today, by getting your toy, and getting Angelica out of the restaurnut" Tommy said.

"It was hard work, but it payed off" Jesse said, sitting and playing with his hunk of plastic.

_**End of "Rugrats and Fast Food, Episode 3, Season 11"**_

* * *

_**Credits**_

_Writer-Jesse Barrow_

_Nick's and Klasky Cuspo's- Tommy, Chuckie, Didi, Angelica, Drew, Charlotte(mentioned as parents), SpongeBob SquarePants._

_Jesse Barrow's-Dana, Jesse, both cashiers._

_Other's-Applebee's ,Wendy's- Diet Coke._

_Rugrats-Nickeldoen and Klasky Cuspo_

_Two and Up/Three and Up- Jesse Barrow, 2014-2015_

* * *

**Jesse: Well then, that's all for the rest of the month, sorry, but we'll have to wait until early March.**

**Jesse: This is 11:30 PM work mostly, so excuse me for a few errors here and there.**

**Word Count! 742 Words! Pretty Good! Suitable! Also useless 3,914 characters!**


	6. 2023, Episode 4

**Jesse: ¡Hola! This is just another episode that is just a hunk to a good episode:3, Enjoy!**

_**3****rd Block B**_

"_**2023**__**, Episode 4, Season 10" **_

_September 22, 2015, 11:30 AM_

Preschool had just gotten out a half hour ago, and the Rugrats came bursting into the kitchen, wanting something to eat, Dil and Zack, and the babies were just watching them eat, but the sad thing, only Tommy came to play, all the rest took a nap.

"So, how was preschool today?" Zack asked.

"It was pretty good, we learned where ice cream comes from, and were going on a field trip next week!" Tommy said, getting excited at the end of the sentence.

"Hmmm...Your mom bought a HUGE pack of bubble gum, and a tub of ice cream today" Zack said.

"Hi Peter!" Tommy said, as Peter walked in, so did the cat.

"Why is that cat back?" Tommy said.

"I need Jesse" the cat said.

"Why? He's sleeping" Zack said.

"Just wake him up" the cat said.

"Ok" Dil said, going to the nursery, and when he came out, Jesse was sure looking tired.

"What do you want?" Jesse asked tiredly.

"Follow me outside" the cat told Jesse.

"Ok" Jesse said, going outside.

"This may hurt your eyes" the cat said, then there was a flash of white, then they appeared somewhere else, but Jesse recognized it.

_December 25, 2013, Scotland, CT, 11:30 AM_

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" past Jesse said.

"I'm ready!" the girl said.

"Here it comes, Tina!" past Jesse said, passing the ball to her.

"Where...wait!" present Jesse said.

"What?" the cat answered.

"Was this the last Christmas at this house, and the second to last week here.

"Yep" the cat said, "You know what?" the cat said.

"What?" Jesse said.

"This was ALL your fault" the cat said, pitifully.

"Wait, What?!" Jesse said.

Another flash of white came across them, as they went back even father,

_June 27, 2013, Scotland, CT, 8:30 AM_

"Happy Birthday to you Jesse!" Dana said, waking up past Jesse.

"So, what you mean is, my birthday was the start of the Grey Plaque. I never knew such a good day could be bad for other people" Jesse said.

"Look in this text book" the cat said.

"Grey Plaque, originated: Connecticut, June 2013, worst time to get it: December 2013" it read, one thing, it dated 2023.

"2023? That's 10 years from this current time" Jesse said.

"Achoo!" past Jesse sneezed on the cake without anyone else knowing.

"Wait, so I almost killed both Tina and Tommy, this is not good" Jesse said, frowning.

"Get ready!" the cat said, trying to cover Jesse's eyes, as the flash was long the before.

_June 12, 2023, future Jesse's Daycare, 8:00 AM_

"Where the heck are we?" Jesse asked.

"I'll have to morph you into him" the cat told him.

"Sally, what are you doing there?" a lady came up to the cat.

"Meow!" Sally said.

"Huh, this is a downgrade" Jesse/1-year-older said.

"Keegan, you want a banana?" the lady said.

"Help me!" Jesse said, but nothing happened. Then he looked around, and something caught his eye.

"Jesse! Won't you stop" some 8-year-older said.

"You stop being a fuss, Sienna!" Jesse said, who looked 11.

"That's me when I'm older, and that's my sister!" Jesse/Keegan said.

"The bus is here!" Carrie said.

_Back at the Pickle's_

"Who are you?" Tommy said, as the baby was running around the play pen

"Can you please help me out!" the baby said.

"And I'm Keegan!" Keegan said.

_Same Date, Time, Now on the Bus_

"Ok, I'll have to morph you to the only person you now so well" Sally said to Jesse.

"Who? Sienna?" Jesse asked.

"No, You" Sally said, as he magically moved onto the bus, into the back latter.

"Hey Jesse" someone from the dead back of the bus said.

"Ummm...What?" Jesse said, nervously since he didn't know him

"Why are you here, it's not a delay of something" the boy said back to him.

"What's a delay?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, hey Jesse" another boy walking into his seat said to Jesse.

"How do I...Wait, where am I?" Jesse said.

"Duh! In Scotland, CT!" the boy in the back said.

"How am I in Scotland, I was just seeing Tommy a half an hour ago.

"In you dreams!" the boy closer to the front said.

_Same Date, 8:30 AM, Scotland, Elementary School_

"Hey Jesse" said a tall 11 year old said.

"Huh?" Jesse said. He recognized no one, but he had a trapper still, luckily it was light this day.

"I'm going to go in here" Jesse said, luckily again, this was his classroom.

"Ok Jesse, let's get you ready for the day" some younger lady said, pulling out objects, which of a course, this Jesse would take a million years to do.

"Congrats! You did everything!" the younger lady said again.

Then the speaker turned on, and the announcements came on

"Today is Monday, June 12, 2023 Please Repeat the Pledge of Allegiance" after that, there was stuff that Jesse did not know, like year books, and Rain Date Field Day was the next day, but something caught his attention, "Friday is our last day of sch-" the announcer said, before a flash of white came, interrupting the announcements.

"Sorry, that's all I can show" Sally said to him, then they went back to the present

_September 22, 2015, 5:00 PM, Pickle's House_

"Whoa, It's been a long time since I left.

"My Time Traveling clock says it's only been 1 hour." Sally said.

"Where were you Jesse?" Tommy said.

"I was in-" Jesse was interrupted by Sally's paw covering his mouth.

"Nothing" Sally said, as she walked away with Peter.

"Hey guys, before I leave, I thinking about keeping Sally" Peter said.

"Ok, then. I can reveal one thing about the near future" Jesse said.

"What?" they all said.

"I'm going to Florida!" Jesse said. Everyone started at awe at him, "And I'm leaving tomorrow night!"

_**End of "2023, Episode 4, Season 11"**_

_**Credits**_

_Writer-Jesse Barrow_

_Nick's and Klasky Cuspo- Tommy, Dil, Didi (Put as "your mom"), the gang as one_

_Celrock's- Zack_

_Jesse's- Jesse, Sally, Sienna, Tina (Now)_

_TCKing12's-Peter_

_Rugrats- Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Two and Up/Three and Up-Jesse Barrow, 2014-2015_

**Jesse: Well then, that ends the 6****th**** chapter of Three and Up, see you on the flip side.**

**Jesse: Also, tell me if I'm updating too fast, normal, or too slow.**

**Word Count! 1,099 words! Yay! Real Good Chapter! Beyond 1,000 words, for the second time!**


	7. Jesse's Gone!, Epsoide 5

**Jesse: I'm here with another chapter to keep this running, since I have school. This chapter will have NO OC'S IN IT! :D**

_**4th Block A**_

"_**Jesse is Gone, Episode 5, Season 11"**_

_September 27, 2015, Pickle's House_

"I don't know where Jesse or Zack is" Phil said, rolling a ball.

"I know where Jesse is, in Florida, but not Zack" Chuckie said.

"I wonder where is him" Lil said.

"Well, remember before Zack came, or Jesse" Tommy said.

"Yeah, like us eating Kimi's cake, or going to that cabin place" Chuckie said.

"Well, we can go on adventure together!" Tommy said.

"Yeah! Let's go to the outdoors, and find a cow!" Kimi said.

"I got my...oh, I forgot, I gave it to Dil 2 days ago" Tommy said, looking around his pockets.

"Well then how are we gonna get out?" Kimi said.

"Hey Dil!" Tommy yelled into the kitchen.

"What?!" Dil yelled back.

"Can I have my screwdriver?!" Tommy yelled back to Dil.

"Ok!" Dil yelled, he walked over back into the playpen and gave them his screwdriver.

"And were out!" Tommy said. Everyone followed him into the kitchen, that's until,

"Ewwww..." Phil said, walking on the ice-cream-bubblegum.

"Hey, that's my invention!" Dil said to Phil.

"Hey, now were back outside" Tommy said, as he ran into the area where it was flat.

"Where's our apple tree?" Kimi said.

"I only see a twig and a leaf" Chuckie said, looking closer at the tree.

"Let's see if all the apples have all ready fallen off" Tommy said.

"No, they haven't, me and Phil went to the apple tree farm, and theres no apples there!" Lil said, like a speech.

"Oh, then, let's look at this giant tree!" Tommy said.

"CLONK!" some apple fell off the tree.

"Wait, this is the big apple tree!" Tommy said.

"Well, let's play in the sandbox!" Chuckie said.

"Wait, I think Tommy's mommy is calling us." Lil said, pointing back to Didi, waving to them.

"What is it mommy?' Tommy said to Didi.

"Well, Tommy, all of you, you know Jesse is at Florida, visiting his grandparents.

"Yeah!" the whole gang said.

"Well, were joining them in a few days!" Didi said.

"Horrah!" everyone, even Dil cheered.

"Whata about Zack?" Tommy asked.

"He's sick today, he'll be coming with us a day after us." Didi said.

"Oh, ok then" Tommy said back.

_**End of "Jesse Gone!, Episode 5, Season 11"**_

_**Credits**_

_Writer-Jesse Barrow_

_Nick's-Tommy,Kimi,Chuckie,Phil,Lil,Dil,Didi_

_Jesse Barrow's/Celrock's Mentions-Jesse, Zack._

_Rugrats- Nickelodeon and Klasky Cuspo_

_Two and Up/Three and Up- Jesse Barrow, 2014-2015_

**Jesse: Well, this chapter means 4 things**

**1\. In the Episode List for Two and Up, the first 5 episodes of Season 11 are listed, this is the 5th episode.**

**2\. I can now update this Episode List, :D**

**3\. Remember when I requested those OC's? The next chapter is gonna use them!**

**4\. This is the first chapter (and maybe only) I'm using IE to upload on, than the first chapter of Two and Up.**

**Jesse: That's all for now, see you in March! And I mean it!**

**Word Count! 528 words! This is a slash of Fair and Poor**


	8. Times are Hard, Episode 6

**Jesse: So, I'm finally going back, but now I'm going to type about Reptar City and Jesse's family**

_**4**__**th**__** Block B**_

"_**Times Are Hard, Episode 6, Season 11"**_

"Florida was so much fun!" Jesse said.

"Yeah, but, look at my flyer at the window" Phil showed.

"Welcome to Florida" It read on the car mirror.

"Huh, oh, now I get it" Tommy said. Then the van pulled into the driveway.

"Well, bye then" Jesse said to Kimi, as they both hugged.

_Jesse POV_

'Gosh, why do I have feelings for her still' I thought.

I went home, grabbed my charger for my 3DeS, and then my sisters, Sienna grabbed my cord, and guess what.

She broke it.

I was so angry at her, I wanted to push her outside to sit in the cold, cuz, it's only April…4th?

"Sienna, you broke my charger!" I yelled at her

"Oh, Jesse, we'll have to buy you a new charger, for your 3DS" my mommy said.

"Laura, those cost 25 dollars!"My daddy exclaimed.

"He'll have to wait a few days..." my mom said again.

"Ok, let's go on the internet" I said.

"Fanfiction? I wanted Super Smash Bros."I said, as it loaded the page.

I looked up, to see my sister sitting at the high chair, my mom was making some chocolate eggs…yum! My daddy was on the tappy phone **(Jesse: A Smartphone) **, so was my sisie.

I looked back on my 3DeS, and it was on the button screen, and I decided to tap the racing game.

"Mario Kart 7!" my 3DeS said. Then I raced as my favorite character, Mario, and I got in 2nd place! I won a silver trophy.

Then I went to the button screen again, for the punchie game, which I am horrible at, and died, but I completed Classic Mode.

_**End of "Times Are Hard, Episode 6, Season 11"**_

_**Credits!**_

_Nick and Kalsky Cuspo's- Phil, Lil, Tommy, and Kimi_

_Jesse Barrow's-Jesse, Sienna, Laura, Dana, and Cassie_

_Other's- Nintendo's: Nintendo 3DS, Mario Kart 7, and Super Smash Bros. for the 3DS. Untied States of America's- Florida._

**Jesse: Well, that was a short and sweet episode to get me and my readers back on track.**

**And…I don't know.**

**Jesse: Florida special will be written whenever I get too it. Maybe in the summer? Fall? 2016? Possibilities are endless.**

**Word Count! 404 Words! Remember this is 11 minute episode, like Celrock says.**


	9. The Real Break Up, Episode 7

**Jesse: So, here is the next chapter!, oh sorry, I'm Jesse Barrow, or JJB, and this is Three and Up, and here is the next chapter.**

_**5**__**th**__** Block A**_

"_**The Real Break-Up, Episode 7, Season 11"**_

* * *

_January 28, 2015, 10:30 AM, Reptar City/South Yupica/North Modesto Pre-School, or the Tri-Town Child Center._

"You guys still in a relationship?" Rosliand said. **(Jesse: This one is from Nairobi-Harper) **

"No…" Jesse said. They were sitting at preschool, and almost ¾ of the class knew each other before this, because ¾ of the class is the extend Rugrats, and the Rugrats themselves. But Rosliand never knew the Rugrats beforehand pre-school.

"Now class, let's get ready for the play, Tommy, you're the Grandma-"the teacher,

"But why do I have to be an old person!" Tommy whined.

"Because everyone picked the day you were sick" the teacher said.

"But that's not fair!" Tommy remarked back.

"Do you want to be in the bad Conner" the teacher said back to Tommy.

"I'm sorry!" Tommy said, as he well…shut up.

"Chuckie, you're the big bad wolf, as you're the oldest" the teacher said, for once, Chuckie was fine for this.

"Rosie, your Red Riding Hood, Phil, you're the lumber jack, and Wallace, you're the story teller" the teacher said.

"Yay!" Wallace said back.

Then there was screaming from outside the room.

Then a loud "Ouch!"

"What the heck is happening?" Jesse said, walking to the class door.

"Oh, it's Angelica kicking her teacher…like 2 days ago" Jesse said, walking back.

"Wait, what's happened to all the snow" Kimi said.

"It's melted" the teacher said.

"But It just appeared this morning" Kimi said back.

"You should see Connecticut, they have only snow" Jesse said, showing a picture of his former house, but the picture was taken a day ago. The house was in 2 feet of snow.

"And the best part is, they have no pre-school today!" Jesse remarked.

"Ok class, let's dp the play one more time before we do the next play" the teacher said.

After the play practice, they sat down, and learned the next play, which was the "3 Goats"

"Jesse, you're the troll under the bridge-"the teacher said, before being interrupted.

"Yeah because I'm _**crazy**_!" Jesse said, flaying his arms all over in the air.

"Anyways, Zack, you're the Tiny Goat, Jerry, you the Medium Goat, and Dillian, you're the Big Goat." The teacher said.

"The rest of you that didn't get picked can either watch, or stay home. But the ones that were picked before _have to _come to the play tonight" the teacher said, before dismissing them into the Pre-K student pick up area, while some others went on the busses.

The Rugrats were on the busses, because Didi had too many infants and toddlers to leave alone.

At about 3:30 PM, they got off the bus, and they were lead by Didi into the house, where they got a snack

"I have to come, because Phil has a part" Lil said.

"Key Kimi" Jesse said.

"What?" Kimi said back.

"We should haves never dated, or something my sister was doing" Jesse said.

"So were really breaking up." Kimi said, sucking a Fudgesicle©

"Yep" Jesse said, has he sucked on his FireCracker© **(Jesse: It's a Popsicle they serve in Ice Cream Day ((Most Thursdays)) sometimes)**

"So, were just friends, like me and Phil, or Tommy" Kimi said.

"Yep" Jesse said, reading his stick.

"Why did the dog cross the road?" Jesse asked.

"Ummmm… there a fire sticks on the other side?" Chuckie said.

"Because there was a wha? I can read this" Jesse said.

_**End of "The Real Break Up, Episode 7, Season 11"**_

* * *

_**Credits**_

_Nick and Kalsky Cuspo's- Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi._

_Jesse Barrow's- Jesse, Jerry, Wallace, Other Dillian._

_Narobi-Harper's- Rosalind._

_Celrock's-Zack._

_Other: Pop-Sicle- Fudgesicle, FireCrackers, Jesse Barrow's (Non-mentioned)- Chegan, Zachary, Lia. Nick and Klasky Cuspo's (non-mentioned) - Z Melton._

* * *

**Jesse: Well, that's all I got to the earliest, is after Easter Sunday with the next episode, Two and Friends, with also new OC's. Well the, Tally-Hoo,**

**Jesse Barrow.**

**Word Count! 756 Words! This chapter could be better, and thought about putting Peter in it. But I didn't, and this chapter is a little short-changed of others.**


	10. Sorry Everyone

I am very sorry that I have disappointing everyone by leaving, I just hope I can someday come back.

November 20, 2015

Jesse Barrow


End file.
